Running to the Edge of the World
by saphique
Summary: At Cackle's Academy, Constance Hardbroom meets Bellatrix Lestrange. French but dialogues in english. INCOMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Bien avant la survenue imprévue de visiteurs aux portes de Cackle's Academy, les jeunes sorcières, toujours en tenue de nuit, étaient réunies dans la grande salle où Miss Drill et Miss Bat tentaient de les rassurer devant une menace sombre qui se préparait aux alentours du château. Miss Cackle se précipite à l'entrée afin d'accueillir la solennelle Minerva McGonagall, camouflée sous une interminable cape, qui est accompagnée de personnages pacifiques. Elle souhaite la bienvenue et le gîte sous son toit à ceux qui disent former l'Ordre du Phoenix. Amelia guide les enseignants et anciens de Hogwards vers le ventre de l'école, dans le but de rejoindre les élèves qui attendent des explications face aux éclats verdâtres qui colorent le ciel et face à une marque de serpent tapissée aux nuages.

-Pupils, please welcome professor McGonagall and her associates who just arrived by Portkey. They are all members of the Order of Phoenix and they are here to explain better the situation we are in.

-Are they the group we were waiting for? Our rescuers who will take care of this dark mark imprinted in the sky?

-We will do our possible, but the reason of our arrival is to avoid at all cost any recruitment by any holder of the dark mark. Everyone must know how it is forbidden to approach anyone associated with the Dark Lord.

Tandis que Minerva tente d'expliquer l'importance de ces personnages à des sorcières qui vivent dans un monde parallèle, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix observent les environs et guettent toutes anomalies. Sur tous les visages peuvent se lire l'accablement et l'inquiétude.

-Our dear headmaster Albus Dumbledore has suffered a terrible mutiny occasioned by one of our teacher and member who has been secretly involved with the Death Eaters. It was impossible for him to survive the Avada Kedavra spell and was killed instantly.

Quelques pupils échappent un cri horrifié, quelques unes se serrent dans leurs bras. Mildred Hubble et Maud Moonshine demeurent figées, réalisant la gravité de la situation. La voix de Minerva tremble, mais elle maintient sa stature droite et déterminée.

-Oh, dear god! This is awful! Oh, Miss Cackle! We could never have the intention of imposing this treatment on you, oh never! Please, Professor McGonagall, protect our dearest Amelia!

-I'm sorry, Miss Bat, but our journey does not end here and we must prevent further influence from the Death Eaters. Miss Cackle is not in specific danger, although you all are if you come across a Death Eater who wishes to have you on their side, on the side of the Dark Lord. Do not let that happen.

-Very well, Minerva. Thank you for warning us. Do not worry, our school will be brave and will fight against all forces of evil. Our teacher Miss Constance Hardbroom is already outside supervising in the forest and her skills will be shelter if any menace comes near Cackle's Academy.

** // **

L'imposant squelette fantomatique est maintenu suspendu aux nuages grisâtres. Un vent tiède caressent la forêt silencieuse où Constance Hardbroom est aux aguets. Ayant aperçu la marque des ténèbres au dessus de Cackle's, l'enseignante s'est précipitée dans la noirceur inquiétante de la nuit. Sa longue robe traine sur le chemin garni de troncs morts et son visage concentré est illuminé par plusieurs explosions vertes et rouges qui surgissent à un horizon éloigné. Constance n'entend que sa respiration, qui semble assourdir les bruits avoisinants. Les mains suspendue à chaque côté de ses hanches, prêtes à se défendre ou à attaquer, elle attend une manifestation quelconque qui serait en mesure de justifier ses peurs ou d'expliquer pourquoi le ciel s'est transformé en cauchemar.

Constance pose un talon contre une brindille qui se scinde sous la pression et elle comprend qu'elle vient d'alerter sa présence. Soudain, une voix perçante hurle en sa direction :

-Stupefy!

D'une vitesse et finesse incroyable, Constance s'est esquivée derrière un arbre robuste pour échapper à ce sortilège rouge. Éberluée devant une telle forme de magie, elle demeure abritée tandis qu'une personne s'avance près d'elle. Les éclairs de couleurs qui s'élancent partout dans la nuit offrent l'ombre de son adversaire contre la terre. Une silhouette découpée divinement, aux courbes féminines, avec une démarche instable et une coiffure hirsute et bouclée. En position d'attaque, à sa main se trouve une baguette magique et Constance comprend immédiatement la nature de tels sortilèges colorés.

-All right, come on, get out of there and let me take a bloody good look at you.

Sur ces paroles, Constance regarde l'ombre de la rivale au sol qui baisse les bras ainsi que sa baguette. Désarmée, Constance utilise cette chance pour sortir de sa cachette et pour faire face à cette sorcière inconnue. Lentement, elle se divulgue.

Une magnifique femme la regarde se dévoiler. Toutes les deux vivent la rencontre, la découverte, le premier regard posé l'une sur l'autre. Le tronc d'arbre ne cache plus rien, Constance Hardbroom est complètement visible devant la sorcière, conservant son regard impartial et tranchant. Elle observe avec engouement l'attaquante qui porte une robe médiévale bien moulante, dont la noirceur est comparable à la sienne. Devant ces observations mutuelles, la sorcière offre un sourire mesquin tandis que Constance demeure prudente et sur ses gardes. Le sourire diabolique se transforme vite en rire savoureux, qui indique presque une folie, une instabilité émotionnelle. Malgré elle, Constance se sent emportée par les moindres mouvements de cette étrangère. Son ricanement s'amplifie.

-I can not believe it! Constance Hardbroom, at night in the forest, alone…all by herself. Her usual lonely self…

Un poignard directement envoyé au creux du cœur au moment où elle n'y était pas préparée. Ses intérieurs se tordent, son ventre lui pince, son cœur lui brûle, Constance se replace en position d'attaque en soulevant ses poignets. Riant toujours de plus en plus fort, l'autre sorcière dresse ses mains devant elle, comme protection sarcastique devant les attaques que peut lui lancer Constance.

-Oh, no, please! Spare me. Don't even try to hurt myself with the spells you'll cast by the end of your fingers. Oh no, what a shame that would be, what an embarrassment!

Suite à ces humiliations, Constance tente d'électrifier l'autre femme qui pousse un second rire hystérique en bloquant le choc à l'aide sa baguette magique. Elle redevient soudainement furieuse, prouvant ses instabilités affectives.

-I told you not to even bloody try, Hardbroom! I do not want to fight against you. How could I even think of harming such a beautiful, exquisite, pure witch like you? You are one of a kind, Hardbroom.

Confuse et détruite devant cette situation où elle se sent complètement inutile et impuissante, Constance maintient sa posture de défense, tout en acceptant les yeux qui la dévorent du regard.

-Who are you?

-Who am I? I am astonished you didn't even know the indispensable, Hardbroom. Bellatrix Lestrange, disciple of the Dark Lord, our master.

Ne bougeant pas, n'exprimant pas son découragement, Constance a osé poser cette question mais ne comprend pas la réponse. La femme rebaisse sa baguette et sort sa langue contre sa lèvre supérieure, comme si elle dégustait Hardbroom. Elle s'avance nonchalamment, jusqu'à ce que son souffle puisse se poser contre la nuque de Constance, qui est manifestement beaucoup plus grande. Sa chevelure folle et inégale caresse sa poitrine et ses épaules alors qu'elle entreprend de tourner délicatement autour de Constance.

-Do. Not. Touch. Me. Miss Lestrange.

Feignant être offusquée, Bellatrix pousse un gémissement désolé.

-Oh, my poor Hardbroom. Only one of us still goes by Missy and you entirely know why. Don't you? You must, at night, realize why? In your cold sheets…

Encore le poignard au cœur, une douleur subaigüe qui traverse tout son intérieur, qui donne froid, qui ébouillante, qui effraie. Ses yeux perdus se remplissent de larmes. Tenter d'attaquer à nouveau cette Bellatrix Lestrange qui semble tant en connaître à son sujet?

-What do you want, Mrs. Lestrange?

-Oh, no, please! Call me Bella. Yes, Bella. From your lips, it'll sound delicious.

Fermant les paupières, Bellatrix inspire et expire, mimant une jouissance. Elle fait face à Constance qui essaie de ne pas démontrer les émotions qui se construisent en elle. Longuement, leurs souffles sont échangés et Bellatrix scrute amoureusement le visage terne de Constance. La beauté de son adversaire tout comme ses humiliations fracassent son cœur qui accélère de plus en plus. Les cheveux frisés de Bellatrix sont balayés par un vent qui se lève, son regard est distrait par des voix lointaines qu'elle semble connaître.

-What do you want?

Ignorant totalement toutes questions, Bellatrix s'éloigne lentement à reculons, en fixant un point derrière la silhouette fixe de Constance. Les voix lointaines s'approchent, ce qui pousse Bellatrix à se mettre à courir vers leur direction. Au loin, Constance Hardbroom observe la magie colorée opérée par Bellatrix Lestrange, ses ricanements diaboliques et son allure fatale. Des personnages sombres la suivent jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans une fumée charbonneuse. À bout de souffle, Constance Hardbroom regagne le château.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle s'est enfuie. Au cœur de la forêt, elle rejoint plusieurs personnages lugubres, se ralliant à un point commun, loin de Cackle's Academy. Le silence, c'est un silence froid qui ramène Constance à la réalité. Le vent est glacial, et son souffle est dense devant son visage, matérialisant chaque respiration. Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle continue de se répéter ce prénom, tentant de l'inscrire par cœur contre ses lèvres, afin d'être prête à redire facilement.

**/**

Avec son hyperactivité reconnue, s'effondre devant Constance Hardbroom alors qu'elle réintègre l'école, ayant à peine franchi la porte d'entrée.

« It's awful! It's horrible what is happening to the world of magic! Oh, Constance! Dumbledore is dead! Killed!"

Abasourdie devant une telle tragédie, Constance ne prend pas la peine de repousser Davina qui essuie ses larmes contre sa robe, pleurant à ses pieds.

« There, there Davina, please let Constance make her report of the situation outside the school. Is everything safe for the night, ?"

Constance ne semble pas reconnaître ce château, cette école qui est sa demeure. Tout ce qui raisonne à l'intérieur de son corps, c'est le rire succulent de cette sorcière démente.

« Menace was around. I've noticed a small group of dark individuals lurking

but they seem to have evacuated the territory, responding to a foreign call".

"The deatheathers! I can not believe they've come that close to you. This school needs to be protected much more than being warned. I'm glad we came this soon."

Minerva McGonagall élabore un plan de défense en compagnie de quelques membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, de même qu'avec les sorcières de Cackle's Academy. Constance demeure discrète, déconcentrée par son observation nouvelle du château, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois, comme si tout redevenait une naissance, sans avoir vécu de mort. Une sensation inintelligible s'installe en elle, une sorte de fébrilité. Est-ce par le temps de violence? Est-ce par la magie tout autour qui se manifeste, lui procurant ces sentiments vifs? Serait-ce à nouveau ce rire démoniaque qui traverse sa mémoire? À cet instant, McGonagall fait passer des documents qui contiennent photographies et descriptions des deatheathers les plus menaçants. Constance aperçoit entre les mains de quelques prénoms, des silhouettes masculines qu'elle tente de mémoriser. Barty Crouch Jr, Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew. Néanmoins, ses efforts deviennent vains lorsqu'elle tombe sur un visage parfaitement reconnaissable. Les longs cheveux ébouriffés, l'air dément, les yeux presque révulsés pendant un instant de folie. C'est la belle créature, à nouveau, qui retraverse son corps. Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderous deatheather,


	3. Chapter 3

A deatheather. Soudainement tous les morceaux prennent place. Allongée contre son lit, Constance contemple le journal qui supporte l'image-mouvante de l'interlocutrice nocturne. Bellatrix Lestrange. L'article présente cette femme au temps où elle attaquait des individus innocents, en compagnie de quelques comparses. Le seul mouvement qu'elle produit est un geste de la main. Elle empoigne sa baguette tordue, pointe vers le ciel, et tout son visage accueille les couleurs du maléfice qu'elle projette avec joie. Son rire est manifeste et ses yeux sont étincelants devant toute la magie qui opère, devant sa propre cruauté. Et ainsi l'image-mouvante se renouvelle, répétant sans cesse la violence de Bellatrix Lestrange et de sa jolie folie. À combien de reprises Constance a-t-elle observé ce journal, encore et encore? Depuis combien de temps est-elle ainsi couchée, absorbée par les gestes mécaniques de la photographie en mouvement?

Un rire. Ce rire. Si dégradant, si révélateur d'un désordre émotionnel. Une silhouette. Sa silhouette, aux courbes aguichantes, aux creux captivants. Si parfaitement définie, c'est l'ombre au plancher. Elle est ici! Constance saute sur ses pieds et se tourne en direction des vitraux de sa fenêtre. Une coiffure folle au vent, des yeux étincelants. Bellatrix Lestrange ose frapper à sa fenêtre. Pourquoi risque-t-elle de venir sur le terrain scolaire alors que le monde de la magie en entier cherche à la capturer et à la condamner? Sans réfléchir, en obéissant à son instinct de protection, Constance électrifie Bellatrix, la faisant tomber du haut de sa tour. Jamais elle n'aurait dû se représenter à Cackle's Academy, générer ainsi des craintes aux étudiantes et des sentiments tourmentés à Constance.

Effondrée au sol, dans la nuit complète, la deatheather tente de se redresser, goûtant au sang qui inonde sa bouche. Constance Hardbroom profite de cet instant de faiblesse pour se téléporter devant elle, si près d'elle que Bellatrix craint sa présence.

"Get away from this school!"

Bellatrix la fixe intensément, comme pour illustrer le sérieux des ordres de l'enseignante. Néanmoins, le rire reprend part à son visage délicat. Constance se penche, afin que Bellatrix puisse mieux observer ses yeux colériques, ne désirant pas hausser le ton afin de ne réveiller personne.

« Get away from this school, murderous depraved creature"

Le rire de Bellatrix s'amplifie et elle crache le sang qui emplit sa bouche, suite à sa chute.

« I see you've made your researches. No wonder, Constance Hardbroom particularly hates to be left behind when it comes to knowledge and supremacy »

"Why do you think you know me so well?"

"Because I've made my own investigation. Someone had to track your magnificence; no one else had the right to do it but me"

Constance tente de ne pas se perdre devant la beauté de la criminelle devant elle, cette criminelle qui est présentement sur son terrain scolaire, proche des étudiantes qu'elle doit protéger.

« Aren't we a nice match, Hardbroom? »

Bellatrix Lestrange tente de se remettre sur pieds, Constance ne s'éloigne pas d'elle, afin de mieux prévenir les attaques potentielles. Ses cheveux ébouriffés dissimulent son visage, mais le vent nocturne réussit à le dévoiler. Sa beauté, une incongruité, surréaliste, inimaginable. Au travers tout son regard émerge sa puissance. Puissante, Bellatrix Lestrange est une sorcière indomptable et puissante. Constance sent un malaise, une faiblesse face à cette jeunesse dotée d'intelligence naturelle. Remarquant que Constance se sent inconfortable, Bellatrix s'approche de son oreille, le sang dégoulinant toujours de sa bouche.

« I will never harm you. Never. Neither you or the school, that is if you let me kiss you, if you let me devour you."

Éberluée, Constance désire reculer, fuir, hurler, mais le souffle de Bellatrix la maintient en place. Même avec le sang frais contre sa bouche, l'embrasser est une idée trop bonne, trop délicieuse, trop interdite, trop secrète. Mais...non, non, il est impossible qu'elle puisse envisager une telle chose, répondre à cette proposition irraisonnable venant d'une criminelle. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'abaisser à une telle chose grotesque, même si l'envie est présente.

« You are crazy, truly!"

Constance repousse Bellatrix, tente de lui jeter un sort, de l'électrifier, de la faire disparaitre. Elle hurle de colère, son visage bloque les réelles émotions qu'elle aimerait démontrer. Son regard est fixe, profond, essayant d'oublier les lèvres de Bellatrix. C'est dans l'obscurité de la nuit que s'échappe Bellatrix Lestrange, la chevelure au vent, le corps dansant, animé par sa folie reconnue. Seule, Constance demeure droite, figée, ne sachant quoi faire d'elle-même et des nouvelles sensations qui s'emparent d'elle.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est toujours le calme avant la tempête. D'autres écoles de sorcellerie ont été attaquées et plusieurs muggles sont portés disparus suite aux intrusions. Les deatheathers ayant participés aux violences n'ont pas été nommés. Comment Constance a-t-elle pu laisser une criminelle telle que Bellatrix disparaître dans la nuit? Elles sont de forces égales, elle aurait bien pu la vaincre dans un duel afin de l'enfermer, de la retenir, de l'empêcher de commettre d'autres délits. Si ce n'était de son incroyable beauté… de ce sang contre ses lèvres qui les caressait. Jamais Constance s'est vue aussi faible et sans ressource devant une personne; devant une femme telle que cette sorcière étrangère.

Toute sa vie, Constance a craint ce moment. Le moment de la réalisation qu'elle n'est pas indestructible. Le moment où son cœur recommencera à vouloir se nourrir, où il nécessitera la venue d'une femme en son centre. C'est brûlant et incommodant à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'est presque un décès, presque une mort, dans la mesure où elle désire une renaissance. Constance Hardbroom désire renaître, parce que le portrait qui se réalise devant elle l'effraie, la déracine. Cackle's Academy est en alerte, c'est la guerre : les jeunes pupils sont cachées; les portes et fenêtres sont barricadées; l'enceinte de l'école est protégée par des ensorcellements; les sorcières fortes se préparent au combat. Constance Hardbroom désire renaître puisqu'elle est presque insensible à cette tragédie inattendue, tout cela à cause de son cœur endolorit. Bellatrix Lestrange y a enfoncé un poignard ensanglanté et s'amuse à le transpercer à nouveau, encore et encore.

Il y a de nombreuses explosions, provoquées par les jets lumineux de magies différentes. Étant rassurée à l'idée que Miss. Drill et les jeunes étudiantes soient cachées, Constance parvient à mieux se concentrer et à mieux cibler l'ennemi. Mais sa vision est confuse, ses pensées sont nébuleuses. D'autres explosions se font ressentir; des cris; des débris.

Constance ressent la présence verdâtre, elle ressent l'arrivée de ces deatheaters. Elle tente de repérer Davina ou Amelia, mais elle semble seule dans cette partie retirée du château. Cette violence avoisinante, cette terreur dans l'atmosphère. Elle repasse dans sa tête les photographies des ennemis, afin de mieux les reconnaître et adapter ses défenses selon les personnes qui s'opposent à elle. Elle se sent prête, prête à défendre sa demeure qui est ses lieux; à défendre cette école et ses habitantes; à défendre la vérité et le bien contre le mal et la corruption.

Un martèlement la force à faire un soubresaut. D'un corridor émerge une créature égarée, comme si elle était victime d'un étourdissement, comme si elle se sauvait d'un terrible prédateur. Son corps bascule sur le côté mais elle réussit à se stabiliser, et elle se retourne vers la sorcière âgée. Le cœur de Constance Hardbroom se décompose, se contracte, se serre et se desserre à nouveau. Bellatrix Lestrange est blessée au visage, sa robe est déchirée le long de son bras droit. Sa longue chevelure épaisse tombe dans tous les sens. Par son visage, on devine sa folie si particulière, son apesanteur et son intensité. Mais lorsque son regard se pose sur Constance Hardbroom, elle semble se tempérer. Elle est magnifique, follement magnifique et magnifiquement folle.

« You! »

Constance projette de ses doigts un ensorcellement en direction de son ennemie, tentant de l'atteindre afin de l'immobiliser. Mais Bellatrix est souple et détourne ce sort. Furieuse, elle grimace. Essayant de ne pas écouter son cœur qui lui est atrocement douloureux, Constance tente d'exprimer sa rage en hurlant de colère.

« You have promised, you said you would never harm me! Never damage the school, injure my students!"

Sur ce, elle tente à nouveau d'attaquer Bellatrix Lestrange mais la jeune sorcière rusée la déjoue tout en riant affreusement. Le sort de Constance rebondit contre un mur, créant une explosion de couleur qui s'harmonisent parfaitement avec la personne qu'est Bellatrix. Celle-ci, malgré qu'elle soit attaquée, continue d'exposer son sourire machiavélique.

« Do NOT laugh at me! How dare you!"

"You didn't let me devour you, dear Hardbroom. How could I have promised not to touch this school if I've never felt your tongue-"

Constance interrompt Bellatrix d'un jet lumineux, destiné à l'immobiliser dans le but de ne plus entendre ses paroles outrageuses. Amusée, la deatheather profite de cette occasion pour s'esquiver et entamer une poursuite à l'intérieur du château, offrant à Constance son rire déridé et ravi, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur.


End file.
